Shocking Secrets
by Feball3001
Summary: Amongst a box full of photos a memorabilia was what looked like a simple book telling of the adventures of his father and Bulma, innocent and fun but as Gohan reads on he discovers it's not all innocent. His father's first friend has a secret she doesn't want anyone else to know. One-Shot


**Shocking Secrets**

**Authors Note:** This is a re-upload of a story I had originally posted sometime in 2009 and removed in 2010. Changed a few things slightly and decided that it was time to re-upload.

* * *

Gohan Son was going through boxes in one of the storage rooms looking for something that he could use for one of his University assignments, and Bulma always had useful equipment that he was able to use, so far all he'd found was junk that wouldn't be useful. He smiled as he looked at photo's of Bulma and his father together. Bulma had aged well, and Goten really did look a clone of his father. Flipping through another old book that was kept with the photo's and seeing the hand writing handwriting in the book, he instantly realizing that it was Bulma's diary. He was going to put it aside because he knew that people's diaries where private and shouldn't be read by other people, and he was going to put it away but the first entries where about the adventures of the Dragon Ball hunts and other mis-adventures Bulma and his father had managed to get into. He knew he shouldn't be reading her diary but it was just too tempting to know what his father had been like when he was younger. Curiosity overtook the young saiyan and contined reading, laughing at the trouble his father had got Bulma into, the things he'd miss interpreted. Things had got interesting when he arrived at the martial arts tournament which he knew his parents had got married, when he got up to that point he knew he should stop, before it was all fun and games, but not it was starting to get personal with Bulma's feelings for her father but he was now hooked, he couldn't stop reading, seeing what Bulma thought of him when he'd met him as a child, how she felt guilty about being mistaken for his mother, because she wished that she was his mother. His mother had been right, Bulma did have a good reason to think that she liked his father and it was something he was convinced he'd his father would never act on until he got to the section leading up to the androids, during the three years training. "I'm pregnant and don't know if Yamcha or Goku is the father." Gohan's jaw dropped and he read the line several times before it sunk in.

DBZ

_Dear Diary,_

_It's awful, I don't know what I am going to do. I took three tests and they all came up with the same result. I'm pregnant and don't know if Yamcha or Goku is the father. I have been with Yamcha since I was in high school; he was meant to be the one that I marry and have my kids with. Recently he has been so jealous of Vegeta and thinks that I'm cheating on him with that alien who is always breaking the Gravity Machine and then demanding that I fix it! Honestly I can't stand that man. The thing with Goku wasn't meant to happen. I don't think that he even remembers it at least I hope he doesn't remember. We started talking about old times and old friends over a few drinks and both ended up blind drunk. I woke up the next morning laying naked on top Goku on the couch, he didn't wake when I relocated to my bedroom. When I came out a couple of hours later and Goku was gone. I don't think that he remembered, I hope that he doesn't remember. ChiChi is going to kill me if she ever finds out that I'm pregnant and Goku's possibly the father. It's going to be obvious if the baby is born with a tail like Goku had when he was a child, and what Gohan inherited from Goku. Gohan is going to hate me as well; I love that kid and can't stand that though. He looks so much like Goku except smarter. Don't get me wrong, Goku's smart but most people don't see it through his naivety. I really hope that the baby is Yamcha's._

_Bulma_

DBZ

Gohan looked at the page in shock and really hoped that his father didn't remember what happened, he hoped it wasn't true and that Bulma had just remembered wrong in her drunken state for if it was true that would mean that Trunks was ... he didn't want to think about he just hoped it wasn't true and continued reading, knowing that if he stopped now that he'd never be able to stop thinking about what he'd read so far, at this point not knowing the full truth was worse than knowing only part of the story.

DBZ

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel like I am a total slut. I slept with Vegeta and have no idea why I even did it actually I know why I did it, I just hope that he didn't realize that I am already pregnant because if the baby is born a saiyan I can at least tell people that he is the father and no one especially ChiChi will ever have to know that I was with Goku._

_Bulma_

DBZ

Gohan skimmed over the next few chapters finding the chapter that he was after, the one that would either put him at ease or change his life forever.

DBZ

_Dear Diary,_

_I got the test results of the paternity test back and Goku is the father. I told Yamcha that Vegeta was Trunks's father after I got the results back. He wasn't happy about it and I don't think that he will ever come back to me. He's convinced that I'm in love with Vegeta. I have no idea what I'm going to do. Trunks cries whenever Vegeta comes near him; I think that he knows that Vegeta isn't his real father._

_Bulma_

DBZ

A page fell out of the diary; Gohan sat and looked at the results of the paternity test that Bulma had taken and kept, the confirmation that he was Trunk's older brother. He always thought of Trunks as a brother, but he never suspected that the young boy literally was his brother. Gohan sat looking at the diary in disbelief, trying to stop the tears running down his face.

"Gohan, did you find what you where looking for?" Bulma asked coming in checking on the young saiyan. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned when she saw the tears streaming down his face. She then paled when she saw what he was holding.

"I didn't mean to read it" Gohan whispered, but Bulma heard just as clear as if he'd been shouting. "I was going to put it back when I realised that it was your diary. Is it true Bulma? Is my dad also Trunk's father?"

"Yes" Bulma said the shame in her voice apparent, watching him anxiously to find out how he'd react.

"Does my dad know?" Gohan asked having already read that his father didn't know, but maybe he'd found out at later point, after all he read the whole diary.

"I don't think so; Vegeta doesn't either." Bulma said hoping that the saiyan prince wasn't around. It was obvious it would be a death sentence for herself and possibly Trunks as well if he knew he'd been deceived all these years, that Trunks wasn't his child and never had been.

"What are you going to do now?" Bulma asked hoping that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I need fresh air" Gohan said, leaving the storage room and jumping out of the closest window he could find. It was suffocating being around Bulma and he needed time to pull himself back together.

DBZ

The method of trying to pull himself back together and organise his thoughts about Bulma his father and Trunks didn't go well. A few hours later the Son boy was sitting in a bar with a heap of empty glasses in front of him.

"Another" Gohan slurred to the bar keeper.

"I think that you've had enough" the bar keeper said.

"But I haven't forgotten yet. I need to forget and then everything will be ok" Gohan slurred again. He'd only ever been drunk once before, and it hadn't been a pleasant feeling he had no memories of what he'd done the next day. He was annoyed at the bar keep for not allowing him to have another drink.

DBZ

Entering the bar was the blonds that he went to high school with, Sharpener and Erasa, as well as some of their friends that they had made at collage, which the son boy didn't have anything to do with.

"Hey Sharpener, isn't that Gohan? I haven't seen him since high school" Erasa pointed out. The blond haired girl had longer hair than when she went to school.

"You know Gohan Son?" one of the girls asked that was practically drooling over him.

"I went to school with him" Erasa answered. "How do you know who his is?"

"Babe everyone knows his name. He's dating Videl" Sharpener answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He'd gotten over his jealousy of Videl choosing Gohan over him once he realised he never had a chance with Videl to begin with. He didn't even know if Gohan realised he didn't consider him as a friend.

"But most people know about him is his name; not many people actually know his face" Erasa's friend pointed out.

"I'm going to see if he's ok" Sharpener said walking towards his old classmate. If he was still in high school he wouldn't avoided Gohan if the girls hadn't been the first ones to approach.

"I'm coming with you Sharpie. Hey guys we'll catch up later" Erasa waved goodbye to her collage friends.

"Hey nerd boy" Sharpener asked with concern. "How are you?" It was shocking to see Gohan like that, he'd never seen him drink at all the year Gohan had attended high school with them.

"Hi Sharpener" Gohan said still with a slur to his voice and recognizing his friend. "And I was ok until a few hours ago and will be ok once I forget."

"Forget what?" Erasa asked standing on the other side of Gohan.

"I read a friend's diary and found out some disturbing news" Gohan answered sounding depressed.

"Was it Videl's diary, because I read that once and she almost killed me" Erasa question wishing that she could forget that day.

"It wasn't Videl's diary, it was a friend of the family" Gohan answered.

"What did you read that upset you so much that you want to forget?" Erasa asked "It must have been something pretty awful if you want to forget it."

"I'd rather not talk about it" Gohan stuttered slipping from his chair.

"Man, you must be intoxicated" Sharpener examined, surprised by the lack of reaction from his friend to stop falling. He didn't even try to stop himself from falling.

"Gohan, is there someone that we can call to pick you up?" Erasa asked with concern. "Or somewhere where we can take you, back home maybe?"

"I still live with my parents, I don't want my mum to see me like this, she would kill me" Gohan shivered in fear scared of what his mother would do to him if she saw him like that, but he also wasn't ready to face his father again after what he had read that day.

"You're still dating Videl right?" Erasa asked, if they'd broken up it would be in the news after all, Videls private like was one that people liked to follow since she was Hercule's daughter.

"Yes" Gohan answered blushing at the thought of his girlfriend "But I don't want her to see me like this either."

"Who would you rather see you like this, your girlfriend or your mother" Sharpener asked.

Gohan sat thinking about it "Well considering my mother is the more deadly out of the two I guess Videl." Seeming a bit more sober those few minutes.

Sharpener remembered how scary Videl could be and was wondering what Gohan's mother was like if he thought that she was more deadly.

"I can't hear anything when I try and call Vivi, can we go outside?" Erasa asked.

Sharpener helped Gohan stand up and watched as his old friend staggered outside of the building.

"I don't feel to good" Gohan was now wishing that he hadn't decided to drink his discovery away. All it did was make him feel worse that he already did plus he could still remember everything.

DBZ

"Videl, its Erasa" the blond greeted her best friend once the other girl answered her phone.

"Erasa, I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you?" Videl asked her friend actually surprised that she was hearing from her.

"I'm good, but Gohan's not" Erasa then explained to Videl about Sharpener and herself going to the bar and finding Gohan depressed and drunk.

"I didn't know that Gohan drank" Videl stated surprised at what her old friend was telling her. "Is he ok? I'm so going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

"Where are you at the moment?" Erasa asked.

"I'm at a stupid function that my father's hosting." Videl snapped, wishing that she could leave.

"Sorry to interrupt your dad's function" Erasa pouted, wondering who else she could ring to get Gohan if Videl was busy. She didn't know anyone else that Gohan knew.

"That's okay, I've been after an excuse to leave all night" Videl replied, not sure to be happy of upset at the state that Gohan was in. "I'm going to leave this place and I don't really want to head back home with Gohan because dad would kill me and then tell ChiChi; that's Gohan's mum; and I don't even want to think about what she would do, she'd the scariest person I've ever met" slight fear being heard in Videls voice.

"How about we drive Gohan to where Sharpener and I are living and you meet us there?" Erasa suggested, giving her friend the address.

Videl agreed, she ended her phone call and went to find her father.

"Daddy, I am going to have to leave now" Videl said to her father. "Erasa called and said that there was an emergency that I had to help her with. I'm going to be staying at her place tonight."

"Your friend from school that used to be over nearly every weekend?" her father asked. "I haven't seen her around for ages. You go and have a good night sweet heart" Hercules said as to his daughter, glad that she could have a somewhat normal life even though she was his daughter.

DBZ

Sharpener had gone in to tell their friends that they were leaving.

"That guy is an asshole" his friend named Alvan said who was quite the Videl fan.

"Come and have some fun Sharpener, ditch that guy. What has he ever done for you except for steal your girl?" one of the girls said getting a little too close for his comfort. Once Sharpener would have enjoyed that kind of attention from a girl, but these days the only girl that he ever thought about was Erasa.

"Gohan isn't like that" Sharpener defended "You don't even know the guy."

"From what we saw he is a no good drunk" one of his other friends said.

"Just shut up about my friend will you?! He's a way better person then any of you!" Erasa yelled who had come in to see why Sharpener was taking so long.

"Come on babe, we're leaving" Sharpener announced, grabbing Erasa's hand and leading her out of the bar. "Where's Gohan?"

"Waiting in the back of the car" Erasa answered as they walked back to the car.

Sharpener saw Gohan looking quiet pale lying on the back seat of the car. "I have never seen nerd boy like this. The whole time we were at high school he refused to even touch alcohol."

"Hopefully Videl will be able to get out of him what's wrong" Erasa said hoping into the passenger seat.

DBZ

Erasa and Sharpener arrived at their apartment with Gohan to find Videl was already standing outside.

"You still don't dress up for your father's functions" Erasa teased, seeing her friend wearing her pink t-shirt with the white shirt over the top of it and black pants.

"I told my father I will never dress up for those functions and I 'm sticking to that" Videl answered. "He doesn't even try to make me dress up anymore. So what is wrong with my boyfriend that you had to call me in the first place?" she asked watching Sharpener struggling to help him stand.

"He's totally drunk, and said that he was drinking to forget something that he read in a diary that wasn't yours" Erasa answered.

"Whose diary did you read?" Videl asked once Gohan was seated in Erasa's apartment.

"It was Bulma's" Gohan said nervously.

"Was there something in Bulma's diary?" Videl asked Gohan softly, wondering why he was reading her diary in the first place.

"Vegeta isn't Trunk's father" Gohan said watching for his girlfriend's reaction.

Videl stood with her moth opened putting a few facts together in her head knowing for a fact that Trunks was a saiyan and that there was only one other full blooded saiyan left that could possibly be his father. "Does his real father know?"

"Bulma said that he doesn't know and that no one else knew before tonight; Vegeta doesn't even know, which makes sense because he wouldn't raise someone else's kid" Gohan answered.

"Are you going to tell your parent's what you found out?" Videl asked wonder what her boyfriend was going to do.

"I don't think that I would be able to do that" Gohan said thinking more of his mother than his father. It would break his mothers heart, and then she would break his father and Bulma.

"Wait when you said Bulma, did you mean Bulma Briefs?" Erasa asked.

"That's who he meant" Videl sighed.

"Videl, babe you know the Bulma Briefs. I guess the rich and famous really do stick together" Sharpener said wondering who else Videl knew.

"I actually only know Bulma through Gohan" Videl said, shocking her friends.

"How do you know Bulma?" Erasa asked wishing that she could meet the scientist.

"My dad has been friends with Bulma since he was a child" Gohan said with more venom in his voice then he intended. Knowing that his father was also Trunk's father wasn't helping and his pounding headache was starting to get to him.

Sharpener and Erasa both stood back shocked to hear that tone coming from sweet innocent Gohan. Videl was even slightly shocked at what had just happened though she realised that the true father of Trunks was Goku.

"Guy, you can't tell anyone what Gohan said about Bulma's husband not being her son's father" Videl said to her two friends.

Gohan had fallen asleep on the lounge chair and looked more peaceful now that he was asleep.

"Who do you think is Trunk's real father?" Erasa asked "Because the media would have a field day if that ever came out. I mean it was a big field day when it was revealed that her long time boyfriend wasn't the father."

"Babe, isn't it obvious? Gohan's father is probably Trunk's father as well, that is why he has to be so upset by the news" Sharpener replied which surprised Videl that he was able to work it out. "I was so upset when she said that Yamcha wasn't the father, he was my hero; he still is."

"Why do you think that she would have said that this Vegeta guy was the father then?" Erasa asked confused on why she didn't keep on saying that Yamcha was his father.

"Goku, Gohan's father has this gene that means that his offspring are born with a tail. Vegeta has the same gene, so that would have been an obvious thing when Trunks was born" Videl said knowing that she couldn't tell her friends that Goku and Vegeta where both aliens.

"A tail?" Erasa asked with slight shock.

"No way!" Sharpener exclaimed. "Gohans father is the Goku Son! He was known for his monkey tail when he was a boy in the martial arts circuit."

Videl just nodded and let Sharpener explain to Erasa who Goku Son was, correcting him occasionally on a few facts.

DBZ

It was the next morning and Gohan woke up in a strange place with Videl lying next to him. He started searching though his foggy memories of the night before, trying to work out what had happened to lead to him waking next to the love of his life. He remembered going over to Bulma's needing something for his assignments and finding her diary and finding out that he had a half brother and then going to a pub to attempt to drink away that memory and then nothing after that. He was still trying to sort out what had happened when his girlfriend awoke.

"Gohan, are you ok?" was the first thing she asked.

"I have a headache and can't remember anything after I walked into the pub last night" Gohan answered, confused as to why he was with his girlfriend, not the he minded, he liked her being the first thing he saw when he woke up, it was something he could get use to very quickly.

"So you don't remember how we got here or what you told me?" Videl asked, concern lacing her voice.

Gohan shook his head no and waited for his girlfriend to explain what had happened, dreading to know what had happened the night before.

DBZ

"So this is Erasa and Sharpener's place. I haven't seen them since high school, what are the chances that they would be the ones to find me last night" Gohan said with a nervous laugh after she finished updating him. "So Sharpener and Erasa know that Trunks is my half brother as well" Gohan stated.

"Yeah, they both promised that they wouldn't tell anyone" Videl assured her boyfriend.

"So nothing else happened?" Gohan asked wondering why Videl was sleeping next to him.

"Besides me watching you sleep all night to make sure that you didn't die of alcohol poisoning" Videl replied to her boyfriend.

"I don't think that is possible" Gohan said. "I think that I should be ok once I have had something to eat."

"Is food the only thing that you think of" Videl sighed as she leaned in closer to her boyfriend, relived to that he was okay if he was thinking about eating.

"Most of the time" Gohan said realizing that all he had to do last night was eat a big meal to forget rather than drinking.

Gohan and Videl turned as they heard the door to a bedroom opened.

"I'm sorry if we woke you" Videl apologized as the two sleepy blonds walked into the room.

"You didn't wake us" Sharpener said walking over, yawning.

"Sharpener, you have short hair, and Erasa yours is longer than it used to be" Gohan said looking at the two blonds. "Thanks for last night."

"You look the same as when you finished school" Erasa yawned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Except that you're wearing purple."

They moved to the kitchen to have a proper meal and where chatting amongst themselves, enjoying breakfast. It was something that they would have to do more often. It was nice talking to someone his own age that wasn't tied to closely to the Z Gang. The where interrupted by ringing coming from Videls phone.

"Just like old times" Erasa joked two male teenagers laughing over her watch that used to constantly beep during class.

Videl glared at her boyfriend and two friends before answering the phone, it was one she couldn't avoid because she knew for a fact that the person on the other end would hunt her down. She was actually surprised she hadn't received a phone call earlier.

"Videl have you seen Gohan?" a worried voice said on the other end of the phone, not even giving Videl a chance to say hello.

"Hi ChiChi" Videl spoke, trying to use a cheery voice and wondering what she should say next.

Erasa sat and watched in fascination at Videl actually being cautious about someone. Gohan snatched the phone off of Videl when it was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything further.

"Hi mum" Gohan greeted to his mother.

"Where have you been all night? I was worried sick when Goten came down for breakfast this morning and said that you hadn't been home." ChiChi shouted and then realized that she had called Videl's number and had been talking to her son's girlfriend the moment before. "What were you and Videl doing last night? Can I expect grandchildren any time soon?"

"No nothing like that" Gohan kind of chocked and blushed at what his mother suggested. "We meet up with Erasa and Sharpener who we went to school with and we lost track of the time and Erasa offered for us to stay there last night and by the time we realised how late it was it was too late to call so like I said nothing happened."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" ChiChi asked her son.

"I think that I left my phone at Bulma's when I was there yesterday looking for some stuff for my assignment." Gohan explained to his mother. Gohan sighed not really wanting to see Bulma again but knew that he had to go back and get his phone, his mother would find it highly suspicious if he left it there and refused to get it but he needed to talk to Bulma properly before he left.

Gohan finished his conversation and gave the phone back to his girlfriend. "You're getting better at lying" Videl stated. The two blonds agreed.

"I have always been able to tell the little white lies to my mum" Gohan said. "That way she doesn't worry about me as much; besides I don't want her to kill me because she would if I said that I don't remember what happened last night."

Videl didn't think that ChiChi would ever be able to kill Gohan but she understood why he was cautious of his mother.

DBZ

Around lunchtime Gohan and Videl headed over to Capsule Corp. Gohan walked with Videl nervous of what he was going to say to Bulma.

"Gohan" Trunks came running down the halls and tackled the older saiyan.

"Hey Trunks" Gohan said at the younger boy, seeing for the first times the resemblance that he had to his father. He couldn't help smiling at the young boy. What Bulma and his father had done all those years ago was wrong, but it wasn't Trunk's fault and he wasn't aware that Vegeta wasn't his father and Gohan wasn't going to be the one that ruined that for him because after all the one that would be effected the most wasn't him or his mother, it was Trunks.

"Gohan, I wasn't expecting to see you here today" Bulma said surprised at seeing Gohan, she'd honestly never expected to see him again. "It's a pleasure to see you as well Videl."

"I left my phone here yesterday and still haven't found what I need for my assignment" Gohan replied to Bulma, surprised how much seeing Trunks had taken away the pain and anger that he'd felt towards her only yesterday.

"Trunks, why don't you go play for a bit" Bulma suggested to her son.

"I'm sure that Goten would like someone to play with since I'm not at home today and wasn't yesterday either" Gohan said to the younger boy.

"Can I mum?" Trunks asked excited at the thought of playing with his best friend.

Bulma nodded and watched her excited son run off.

"I told Videl what I found out yesterday" Gohan said walking behind the scientist.

"I think that you would have told the whole world if Sharpener and Erasa hadn't found you yesterday and called me" Videl said following her boyfriend and Bulma down the hall.

Videl explained to Bulma what had happened to Gohan the day before after he had left Capsule Corp. "Erasa and Sharpener promised that they wouldn't tell anyone."

"Are you sure that they will keep that promise?" Bulma asked wishing that this secret didn't have to be revealed.

"I made sure of that" Videl grinned, cracking her knuckles. "But they knew that Gohan was Saiyanman and never told anyone that secret, and also never told the media anything about our private lives."

"Bulma, I won't tell anyone else. It would kill my mum and Vegeta too much." Gohan assured the scientist. "I think that my dad would be too confused to be able to comprehend what had happened properly and I don't think that Goten and Trunks would be able to cope with the change from friends to half brothers. Besides this isn't my secret to tell, it's yours."

"You really don't have to do that Gohan, I understand if you want to tell, you have every right to tell. I don't deserve this to be kept a secret, I wish things could have been different. I wish that Yamcha was his father" Bulma confessed to Gohan constantly surprised at how he would react to different situations.

"Do you still love Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"I never stopped loving him, he was the love of my life and still is" Bulma reflected to the man that she had dated for years. "Goku was always like a little brother to me who I admit I liked too much for my own good at certain points and Vegeta was a replacement because I couldn't have Yamcha anymore. Don't get me wrong, I do love Vegeta, I grew to love him over the years but it wasn't the same. Kid, word of advice, never drink again. You don't want to ever end up in a situation like that."

Gohan nodded to the scientist, he still had a headache from the alcohol that he consumed the night before and didn't ever want to go through that ever again and never wanted to end up in the situation that Bulma and his father had ended up in. He just hoped that when the truth did come out that his mother and the two boys would be okay.


End file.
